Gimmick Puppet
* O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Gimmick Puppet" ("Engenhoca Marionete", traduzido) é um arquétipo de monstros usados por IV, em Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. A maioria é de Nível 8 e são essenciais para Invocar monstros de Classe 8. Todos os cards são do Tipo Máquina e seus atributos variam entre TREVAS e TERRA, sendo quase todos os cards são do atributo TREVAS. "Gimmick Puppet" monsters don't have high ATK (the strongest non-Xyz being the Level 4 "Gimmick Puppet Egg Head"), but have effects ranging from stalling, swarming and even Summoning monsters to the opponent's side of the field for effect manipulation. Their main strategy is taking advantage of the opponent's monsters with high ATK to deal effect damage with their ace monsters; "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" and "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder". "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" offers an alternate victory strategy with its effect. Most "Gimmick Puppet" monsters tend to be high Leveled and can be Special Summoned with ease, although some of them have to be Special Summoned by different methods, such as "Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker", which requires the player to banish a "Gimmick Puppet" that was destroyed by battle. Initially, the only "Gimmick Puppet" monsters used by Quattro that were released were "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll", "Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll", "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings", and "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo", however the TCG release of Number Hunters brought with it several more of the archetype's Monster Cards, making a pure "Gimmick Puppet" Deck possible. As the Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL anime progressed, several more "Gimmick Puppet" cards were unveiled, including three "Number C" monsters. All of these new monsters and some previously not yet released in the TCG have been released in the Premium Gold set. Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Gimmick Puppet Des Troy * Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll * Gimmick Puppet Egg Head * Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer * Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty * Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll * Gimmick Puppet Nightmare * Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms * Gimmick Puppet Shadow Feeler * Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker * Biofalcon * Black Salvo * Chaos-End Master * Cyber Dragon * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Grepher * Gearspring Spirit (in a Machine-only Deck) * Genex Ally Birdman * Machina Cannon * Machina Fortress * Machina Gearframe * Meklord Emperor Granel * Mystic Tomato * Shreddder * Speedroid Pachingo-Kart Monstros Xyz * Coach King Giantrainer * Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Gear Gigant X * Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon * Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder * Number 22: Zombiestein * Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings * Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula * Number 77: The Seven Sins * Number 84: Pain Gainer * Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon * Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter * Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings * Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo * Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Monstros Sincro * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" * Star Eater Monstros de Fusão * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Magias * Advance Draw * Allure of Darkness * Burial from a Different Dimension * Inferno Reckless Summon * Iron Call * Junk Puppet * Limiter Removal * Machina Armored Unit * Machine Duplication * Oni-Gami Combo * Puppet Ritual * Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force * Rank-Up-Magic - Numeron Force * Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force * Solidarity (in a Machine-only Deck) * Space Cyclone * Trade-In * Xyz Burst * Xyz Energy * Xyz Gift * Xyz Reception * Xyz Territory Armadilhas * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Life Equalizer * Marshalling Field * Next to be Lost * Number Wall * Xyz Block * Xyz Reborn Gimmick Puppet Otknlnl The Gimmick Puppet OTK is performed by Summoning "Gearspring Spirit" and using its effect on an Attack Position monster, Xyz Summoning "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" ("Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" can be used), equipping it with "Stoic Challenge" and attacking the monster with 0 ATK for (at least) 8400 damage. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Gearspring Spirit * Gimmick Puppet Des Troy * Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll * Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer * Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll * Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms Monstros Xyz * Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings * Gear Gigant X Magias * Advance Draw * Allure of Darkness * Foolish Burial * Hand Destruction * Hidden Armory * Limiter Removal * Night Beam / Mystical Space Typhoon * Solidarity * Stoic Challenge * Trade-In Armadilhas * Royal Decree Rank-Up Gimmick Puppets This build primarily focuses on building up the field for an OTK with the powerful "Gimmick Puppet" CXyz monsters (such as "Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings) while picking away at your opponent's resources. This build also opens up room for other Rank 9 monsters, like "CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer" and "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Gimmick Puppet Shadow Feeler * Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty * Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll * Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer * Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll * Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms * Swift Scarecrow Monstros Xyz * Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder * Number 22: Zombiestein * Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings * Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere (Argent one of the Rank 9s) * Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter * Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings * Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo * Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon (Argent one of the Rank 9s) * Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Gear Gigant X * Coach King Giantrainer * CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer Magias * Junk Puppet * Advance Draw * Allure of Darkness * Foolish Burial * Upstart Goblin * Limiter Removal * Machine Duplication / Inferno Reckless Summon * Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force * Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One * Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force * Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force * Trade-In Armadilhas * Marshalling Field (for more Xyz versatility) * Reckless Greed * Threatening Roar Categoria:Arquétipos